New Addiction
by ukenceto
Summary: Holmes is using drugs again, and dr Watson finally decides to do something about that. WatsonXHolmes yaoi, M for a reason! But I guess if you're here that's what you're looking for. /warrning for drug abuse!/


*see end for notes

New Addiction

I was getting tired of seeing him like this. The greatest mind in the modern world, destroying himself. More and more often, I was finding him limp in his chair, pathetic and spiritless. One time it was cocaine, other- morphine. His thin hands covered in needle marks; the once bright black eyes now half lidded and staring at the nothingness. Yet, who am I to stop him? What right do I have?... As his friend, as a doctor I advised him to stop this madness so many times, but with no avail.

But no more. I know I am being selfish; possessive…The close friendship is just not enough for me anymore. I have to do something to stop this insanity- even if he hates me afterwards.

The last sunrays for the day shine trough the window of my room, as I get up from the chair and head for his room. I do not knock just go inside. He is sitting in his usual place, in the armchair beside the fireplace; tourniquet tied on his forearm and a thin needle in the other hand.

"Holmes-"I raise my voice and he turns his head towards me, slight smile on his lips.

"Watson…What is it? " He asks, voice lower than normal.

"I demand you stop this madness right away!"

"You know I need this, my dear… No new cases, nothing to entertain my brain with…only little of this and the sweet nothingness envelop me."

"You know it's not just 'little' anymore…It's addiction"

"No it's not…I can stop it anytime I want. Anytime." –Still, his voice twitched a little at the end of the statement. He then turned his attention back to the needle, searching for a vein.

"Oh no old boy, you're not"- I said, quickly grabbing the needle from his hand, throwing it in the fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"You want addiction, is that so? Then let me give you something new to get addicted to, what do you think? The only difference is that it won't be killing you!" I said, sliding over him, capturing his hands with mine and smashing our lips together. I knew he never got interest in physical contact of this sort, but I did not care. It was a good time to start. My heart was beating wildly, adrenaline rushing in my veins. I got it all figured out, for once- every move I had to do, every thing that was going to happen.

While he was still surprised, I grabbed him, carrying him to the big bed and tying his hands to the headboard.

My lips met his again, slower this time, nipping, sucking licking everywhere, wanting access to the hot moist cavern of his sweet mouth. A surprised moan escaped his lips; I knew this was so new and different to him, so confusing- the cold man who never succumbed to any feelings, afraid they will corrupt his judgment…

I removed his shirt as much as possible, exploring his chest, feeling every part of him with my hands. His skin was so pale, reminding me of the clean snow I adored as child. I slid down his taunt stomach, stopping to trace a scar every now and there- there were so many of them, covering his skin like a tiny web. I remembered where he got some of them.

It was already dark outside, only the light of the fire and few candles were illuminating the room, casting thick shadows, shaping every curve of the marvelous body beneath me.

"John…Please stop this," He whispered. It was so rare for him to say my first name- it rolled out of his mouth so smoothly, his luscious voice filling my ears. I wanted to hear him say it hundred times tonight.

"No" I answered simply, reaching to kiss him once again, then returning to my previous position between his legs. I unzipped his trousers, removing them, freeing his manhood. I stroked it several times, not too sure what to do, as I have never been with a man before. However, I had in mind something one harlot did to me very long ago, and by the time, I had found very pleasant. I slowly started licking the head, then tracing my tongue along the length. He gasped loudly, then titled his head and arched his back from the bed. I smirked then proceeded to take him in my mouth, inch by inch, my hands holding his tights as I took him deeper, forcing myself to remain calm and open-up my throat. I picked the pace, hearing him moan louder and louder. His legs tightened over my shoulders as he came in my mouth.

I swallowed all he had given me, then removed his pants completely and kissed his neck, making a mark, but not too high, so a well-placed scarf could hide it. He looked me with his deep eyes, half lidded and filled with desire.

At last, I removed my own clothing, and reached around the drawer beside the bed, finding a liniment he often used on any cuts and wounds he would obtain while working. It was slippery and clear and quickly warmed up from my hands. I reached between Holmes' legs, slicking him up as much as possible, then attending my own arousal, hard with need. He spread his legs, and I lifted them over my waist, one hand in his hair as I kissed him, entering him slowly. Pure bliss washed over me; he was so hot, so tight, delectable…I waited as much as I could, not to hurt him with rushing.

I admired what I have had turned him into- flushed skin, sweating, and for once the great Sherlock Holmes was out of words; Mouth slightly opened and reddened from all the kisses I've plant on it, raven-black locks messy and wet, sticking to his face.

Agree with me, to that view any man would lose his sanity- so did I. Something in me snapped, and I started trusting in and out of him, slowly at first, then faster and faster. One quote I do not remember where I know from kept repeating in my head -

'Taste forbidden fruit-

The sweetest sin of all-

oh, so hard they come  
and so hard they fall'

And I did. Lots of times this night, finishing with quiet "Sherlock!" slipping past my lips, as well as hearing him repeat my name; one last time "…John" as I released his hands and he lost consciousness; I hugged him close, kissing his forehead and closing my eyes.

"My Sherlock…" I murmured, falling asleep dreaming of the incredible man in my arms, playing on his violin for me, as he had done numerous times before.

000

AN/

So I tried keeping them in character as much as possible but…kinda slipped…

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I think I f**ked up with the times here!

Tried using "" marks for first time so plz no flames!

And at the end please review!

The quote Watson thinks of is from a song named "Forbidden Fruit" played by "In Strict Confidence"


End file.
